At The End Of The Day
by digitalprints
Summary: And then I heard you sing, and I had known that I wouldn’t look at you the same way ever again. Because in that three minutes that we were up there singing, you managed to do something no one has every done before: you captured my heart.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_ I've been writing non-stop lately, despite all the piling college work that I have lying around. So I bring you this two-shot, first part is up and I'll be posting the second part after I work out the kinks in that one. I could have just made combined both parts but it would have been a really long one-shot so I figured cutting it into two parts would make for an easier reading. This is my take on humor/fluff – the fluff is pretty much coming in the second part but the humor is in this one. Ummm, I'm going to be honest, I'm not entirely happy with this. I set out to write a pure humor/fluff one-shot but I can't just seem to write a non-angst/drama story so there's a little bit a drama, nothing too major but yeah, enjoy. lol

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

* * *

**At The End Of The Day**

"So what did he do this time?"

"Question is, what did he not do this time around?"

I smile at her answer. Taylor and Chad had been dating for almost two months now and in that short amount of time, they've managed to completely bypass the honeymoon stage and go straight into fighting like a married couple - come to think of it, they have always fought like a married couple - huh, maybe fighting is like foreplay for the two of em'. _Ew, Gabriella, inappropriate thoughts, inappropriate thoughts._

People wonder about my relationship with Troy but I think, they should start wondering about this particular relationship. Although to the majority of the students of East High, the Taylor and Chad romance is a complete mystery. One minute they're making out and the next, they're fighting like cats and dogs.

"I mean, how hard is it to pay attention to me when we're on a date? With Chad, its basketball this, basketball that. Argh. I don't even know why I put up with him?"

"Abs."

"I mean, he always forget our conversations."

"Cute." I piped.

"He's always late when he picks me up for school."

"Good kisser." I kept on.

"It's always basketball with him."

"Tight buns." I nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about now? Seriously, Gabs, sometimes you have the attention span of a two year old."

"No, that would be you're boyfriend," I smirk and receive a playful slap on the shoulder, "and I was just listing out the charming - and I use that term very loosely - qualities of Chad."

"Ha ha, you think you're funny, don't you?" She mocks glares at me, "I think Troy is rubbing off on you and I don't like it."

"Whatever Taylor. I would take any of Troy's annoying habits than get any of Chad's. That boy spends more time in front of the mirror than me."

We hear a voice coming from behind, "Hey, hey, hey. It takes time to look this good and the 'fro needs attention."

I look only to see none other than, Troy and Chad walking up to us.

Rolling my eyes, I apologize. Troy comes up to me, gives me a peck on the lips and says, "So, still up for that movie marathon today?"

"I might be late though. I have to turn this project to Mrs. Kapowski since I'm going to be gone for a few days next week."

He raises his eyebrow and says, "Wait, back up. You're going where and for how long?"

"Remember, a few weeks ago, I told you that I'm visiting my dad because he's getting married and I have to be there for last minute dress fittings and the rehearsal dinner."

"Right, I thought that was next month?" he replies, looking more confused.

"The wedding itself is next month but since it's on the weekend, I don't have to miss any classes for that."

"Kay, then. You want me to wait for -"

Our conversation is interrupted when Taylor and Chad start bickering, very loud I might add. About what? No one really knows. Whenever Taylor and Chad argue, they always go off on a tangent, starting an argument about one thing and totally ending with another.

Both Troy and I roll our eyes and I see him looking at his watch, and then saying, "Right on time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you notice, at exactly 12:36 pm, everyday, is when these two," he points to our two friends, "start squabbling. Watch, they'll wrap up this argument, in usually about four to five minutes and by the time it reaches 12:45, they'll be making out by the corner."

"And you time them?" I look up at him in wonder.

He shrugs and states, "I tend to notice the little things."

"Huh? That's weird," I see Taylor wildly waving her arms around and Chad pacing back and forth, shaking his head, "Remind me again why we are friends with them?"

"Because I've known Chad since preschool and Taylor is the only one who can keep up with your rants and raves every morning."

I smile at that and continue to look at Taylor and Chad arguing until I hear Troy ask, "I actually need to talk to you about something. You want to head up to our spot?"

"Lead the way." I look back at Taylor and Chad and true to Troy's predictions, they are indeed making out by the corner.

* * *

The rooftop garden - courtesy of the Science club - has been our secret hideout whenever things get too chaotic in East High or when we just want to engage in extra-curricular activities. (I smile at that train of though.) We've been dating for several months now, eight to be exact. It took awhile for Troy to ask me out on a date. And when he did, it even took longer for him to initiate the first kiss. And it didn't help that we have friends who have poor timing and have a fondness for embarrassing us when things started to get romantic. To say that we were both getting frustrated was an understatement. And so, while he was walking me to my English class one day, on impulse, I just kissed Troy on the lips. Shocked by my spontaneity, Troy didn't even have the chance to respond for I rushed to get in my class, leaving him outside, with a smile on his face and a hand on his lips. By the time school ended that day, the news of how sweet and innocent Gabriella Montez has kissed Troy Bolton spread like wildfire and I soon found myself being bombarded by questions from Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. In the midst of the girl's inquisition, Troy just waltzed right up to us and full on kissed me. Fireworks exploded. Melodic music was heard in the background. Everything was in slow motion... okay, so it was a mind blowing kiss enough to jar my senses for several minutes after it ended. Who am I kidding, every time Troy kisses me, whether it be a peck on the lips or a full on make-out sessions, I get weak in the knees and my brain gets muddled. 

Troy leads me to the bench and we both sit down. For awhile, no one talks but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was tranquil and I like it, until Troy opens his mouth and out of the blue says, "I got into Duke."

"You what?"

"Duke University, I -"

"I know what university it is Troy."

"Well, you asked -"

I scoff and say, "I didn't even know you applied to Duke."

"Well, I never thought it was a big deal, Brie."

I scoff again. "Not a big deal. What happened to you going to NYU and me going to Yale? When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Troy. When did you know about Duke?"

"Give or take month. Chad was -" He wince.

"You've known for a month and didn't even tell me? And Chad knew before I did? When were you planning on telling me, when I'm driving you to the airport on your way to North Carolina?"

"Chill Brie. I didn't think this would upset you this much. I found out and it just hasn't sunk in yet. I mean, I never expected to get in, let alone be offered a scholarship but I got accepted and," he looks at me with his bright blue eyes, "I totally forgot that I even applied and then I got the mail and you know, we can still stick to the plan, NYU and Yale."

I look up at him, helpless and confused. "Not now when I know that you want Duke more than NYU."

"Hold up. I never said that I'm going to Duke. I'm just telling you that I got in."

"But you do want go Troy. You wouldn't tell me in the first place if you hadn't thought of going..." I hesitantly smile, "Nothing is set in stone Troy. We don't have to stick to the original plan. You can go to Duke and I'll go to Yale. It's not going to be the end of the world. We always knew that there was a possibility that we could end up in different states that are plane-rides away. Really, it's okay."

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I stand up and detach my hand away from Troy's. I smile and say, "Umm, you don't have to wait up for me. I'll just see you at your house."

He touches my arm to keep me from leaving. With pained eyes, he utters, "Brie".

Interrupting whatever he is about to say, I just utter, "I'll see you later Troy" and hurries out of the rooftop garden.

* * *

Part Deux will be up in a day or two. 

Comments? Suggenstions? I know you're itching to leave a review... lol


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:_ So, so, sorry. I know I said it was going to be up in a day or two but life happened. And it didn't help that after I wrote the second chapter, I decided that it was not the direction I wanted it to go so I did a massive re-write. By massive, I mean, I pretty much re-wrote Part Deux so sorry if it took awhile to get this out. There's a change in POV's so I hope its not too confusing. First its Gabriella's POV and then Troy and then back to Gabriella. Enjoy.

_Dislaimer:_ I don't own anything.

_

* * *

_

**At the End of the Day - Part Deux**

_I will not cry_. _I will not cry_. _I will not cry_.

I repeat this mantra over and over again in my head while I sit in my fifth period Government class. For the first time, I did not pay attention to whatever Mr. Smith was saying. I didn't even take notes. For the past 45 minutes, I just stared at the window and repeated the certain situation that happened in the rooftop garden. Gawd, if Taylor could only see me now. She would start thinking that something must have been very wrong with the world.

Duke University. He wants to go to Duke University.

Every since the summer before senior year, Troy and I have talked about our future. Not just his and then mine, but _our_ future. As crazy as this may sound, despite the fact that we've been only dating for three months at that time, we knew that what we had was something special. We had nights where we just stayed up, talking about our dreams and where we saw ourselves in ten, twenty years. And in those nightly conversations, we've always managed to insert the other person in our future plans. From colleges to the places we wanted to live in, it's always been, 'Troy and Gabriella this, Troy and Gabriella that'.

And for the life of me, I don't understand why I reacted the way I did. I knew that there was a possibility that we wouldn't be able to go the same college, even a college in the same state. We've always known that there might be a chance that he could go to a college in a different state while I was in another. I've always known.

Gawd, this is pathetic. We can handle this. Lots of people are in a long distance relationship all the time. We can make it through this slight bump in the road. Troy and I can make it.

I am jolted out of my reverie when the end bell rings. Collecting my things, I head to my locker to get the project I had to give to Mrs. Kapowski. Upon opening my locker, a daisy sits atop my books and right then and there, I nearly started bawling.

_I will not cry_. _I will not cry_. _I will not cry_.

Instead of being elated at Troy's sweet gesture, all that goes through my head is the fact that if he's in Duke, he won't be able to do this anymore. He won't be able to get on his car and visit me in Yale. He won't be able to just surprise me after class because NYU is just two-hours-tops away from Yale. He won't be two hours away from me if he goes to Duke and my earlier resolve of making a long distance relationship work slowly crumbles. By this time, some tears manage to escape and I hastily wipe them away. I must be PMS-ing or something because this flip flop-ing emotion isn't me.

I sigh and take out the books and project I needed to turn in and head straight towards Mrs. Kapowski's class – without stopping by the bathroom of course, I couldn't very well present a project looking haggard and tear-stricken.

* * *

I don't understand it, one minute we were fine and the next, at the mere mention of Duke University, and she gets pissed. What the hell just happened there?

I'm currently at my PE class but knowing Dad, he manages to turn everything into an 'impromptu' basketball practice. So here I am, working on my free throws – and failing miserably at it I might add.

"So, you and Gabs got into a fight huh?" I hear Chad ask as he picks up the ball that I unsuccessfully shot.

"What made you think that?" Am I that transparent?

"Well, not to insult you or anything but your game goes down whenever something happens between you and Gabs. Remember junior year with me and Taylor's 'Operation TGIF' debacle and you couldn't play to save your life. Or the summer incident when she temporarily broke up with you for like a week. Or that time when -"

"Okay, I get it. I get it. But let's rewind for a second here, 'Operation TGIF'?"

"Yeah, every secret agent needs a code word. You can't just explicitly say it," he gives me a 'Duh' look and continues, "so I named it 'Operation Troy-Gabriella In Finito'. See, had I not made up that acronym, then you would have easily known." He smirks.

"Chad, you do know that infinito is just one word and that it means infinite in English? So basically your plan is to keep me and Gabriella together forever?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I knew that," he scratches his neck and looks everywhere but me, "it was my plan all along. I mean, look at you two now, still happy and lovey-dovey as ever."

I give him an incredulous look and say, "Right."

"So, what happened?"

"Duke happened."

"Ahhh, so you finally told her. Took you long enough."

"What do you mean, 'Took me long enough'. I was trying to take it all in. I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal."

He looked at me and this is one of those times when I knew that I was getting serious-Chad and not joking-Chad. "You knew it was a big deal, that's why you were bidding your time and kept putting off telling Gabs about Duke."

"Okay, so I subconsciously knew that it was going to be huge but I didn't expect her to get mad and then starting throwing our plan in my face." I look at Chad helplessly.

"Ah, 'The Plan'. Well, for one, you knew that it was going to complicate the whole NYU-Yale thing you guys got going on. Two: Gabs didn't even know about Duke. To her, you totally sprung this Duke thing on her, no hints or mentions of this particular school when you were talking about your future so I understand why she got upset."

"You've been hanging out with Taylor far too long buddy. Her intelligence is rubbing off on ya." I grin knowing deep inside that whatever Chad said a moment ago is true.

He jokingly punches my shoulder, "Whatever, dude. So what are you going to do? I mean, this is Duke. You've always wanted to go to Duke since forever."

"That's the thing, when I think of where I want to go, I don't see a specific university. All I see is Gabriella."

"Damn, you're getting sentimental and all girly on me." He makes a funny face, as if he's puking.

"Real mature, dude. Real mature."

Chad just laughs and throws me the ball. "Seriously, Troy, just tell her what you just told me. You're _Troy and Gabriella_. That's all there is to it."

I grin and thank him.

The bell that signals the end of fifth period rings and we both head out to the lockers, but not before Chad says, "If you hurt her again, Troy, I swear, you're going to…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll get a severe beating from you and the guys. Who knew that you'll side with Gabriella over me, your best friend since pre-school?"

"This is Gabriella Montez we're talking about. She's like my little sister."

"And you're like the overprotective brother she never wanted." I mumble under my breath.

"Hey, I heard that jack ass."

* * *

Slamming the door behind me, I made my way up to my room. Cursing all the way, I shrieked when I collided against a hard body at the entrance of my room. Looking up, I see, none other than Troy smiling down on me.

"Hey. Sorry if I scared you."

I just shrug my shoulders and mutter a soft, "Its okay." Placing my backpack on the study table, I leans on the chair and inquires, "I thought we were meeting up at your place for the movie marathon."

"Yeah, well, I figured we could just have it here." Scratching his neck, Gabriella knew that Troy is nervous. Heck, this has been their first major fight since getting back together last summer.

"We need to talk." Both Troy and I say at the same time.

We both smile and he gestures for me to start first.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I didn't mean to come off as this selfish and inconsiderate girlfriend and I just didn't know why the thought of Duke bothered me so much. I mean, I always knew that -" Before I knew it, Troy was in front of me, using his hand to stop me from talking some more.

"Have I told you lately that I love it when you talk really fast, especially when you're nervous?" He smiles at me adoringly.

"Nope. But seriously Troy, I just wanted to apologize. If Duke is your dream school, who am I to stop you."

"You're my girlfriend and that entitles you the right to be pissed and annoyed. I'm partly at fault here too. I should have said something before. I mean, I just sprung this up on you." He grimaced.

We both sit on the bed and just stayed silent for a few minutes.

Looking uncertain, I ask "So, what happens now?"

He looks at me and reassures me by saying, "Yale and NYU. That never changed, Brie. Just because I got into Duke doesn't mean that our plan will change."

I bite my lip and look away. "I heard that Duke has always been your dream school. Ever since you were seven and your Dad took you to a Duke basketball game, your heart was set on going. I don't want you to regret not going to Duke. I don't want you to look back on this and resent me for taking away your chance at going. I want you to be happy and we can do long distance. Sure, its going to be hard but we can make it, if we really wanted this."

"Brie, look at me. Look at me." Taking my chin, he directs my face towards his, our foreheads touching.

By now, I'm sitting on his lap and trying not to cry. I wanted to be strong and show him that I'm not a weak and selfish girlfriend who will use tears and pouts to get her way.

"Remember the first time we meet?"

Bewildered, I stare back at him and say, "Of course, as if I'll ever forget the first time I sang in public."

"You were wearing a blue wrap around cardigan. And you were sitting on the chaise, reading your book, oblivious to the party going on. Your beauty was the first thing that intrigued me, followed by the fact that you were so different from everybody there. It was a New Year's party and there you were, reading a book," He smiles and has this faraway look on his face, "And then I heard you sing, and I had known that I wouldn't look at you the same way ever again. Because in that three minutes that we were up there singing, you managed to do something no one has every done before: you captured my heart. And when I saw you again in East High," he grins and tucks a stray of hair behind my ear, "I knew it was fate."

I hastily wipe the tears that crawl down my cheek. Who knew that Troy Bolton was a romantic at heart?

"So you see, Duke may be my dream school but at the end of the day, you're what matters Brie. Not some fancy school or a basketball scholarship. You. Just you."

Overwhelmed, I surprised him by suddenly hugging and fervently kissing him, throwing both of us off balance where we carelessly land on my bed.

Minutes later, when the semi make-out session ended that found me straddling Troy's lap, I look down on him and whisper, "I applied to Duke, in case you forgot. I pretty much applied to every university out there."

"And you pretty much got accepted into each and everyone one of them," he looks up at me with a confused stare, "what are you saying? You're willing to go to Duke with me?"

"Before that little speech of yours, I was more than willing to let you go to Duke while I went to Yale. I mean, we could survive being thousands of miles apart. But I realized something just now, my future is with you Troy. Be it Yale or Duke, my future is with you. I don't care what university I go to. And besides, Duke has an amazing science program and -"

This time, I was the one who was surprised when Troy tackles me and flips us over, kissing me senseless. His fingers skimmed my skin underneath the shirt I was wearing and I close my eyes at the gentle caress. His lips grazed my cheek, and then my jaw line, my neck, all the while coming back to my lips time and time again.

"I love you, Gabriella," he stated, tenderly tracing my cheek with his thumb.

I smile at him and he returns an equally heart warming smile that got my heart skipping a beat. "I love you too Troy."

Unable to help himself, Troy kissed me again, brushing his lips against mine repeatedly in a sweet yet urgent caress that got both of us begging for more. It wasn't long before things got really heated and the only thing that held us back was the thought that my mom could easily walk in on us.

A few minutes later, laying on my bed, I was right next to Troy, my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me.

I hear him murmur, "So, we're really doing this? We're really going to Duke."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Troy Bolton."

* * *

Comments? Suggestions? Reviews are love. lol 


End file.
